De la fumée dans le noir
by Isil
Summary: Kiba rentre dans la pièce envahie par la fumée... KibaShika pour 30baisers SPOILERS pour les derniers chapitres du manga, lisez à vos risques et périls.


**Titre **: De la fumée dans le noir  
**Auteur **: Isil  
**Couple**: Kiba/Shikamaru  
**Rating**: PG  
**Disclaimer **: Ils sont pas à moi! C'est dommage, parce que Kishimoto va tous les sacrifier sur l'autel du Dieu des Mangakas Sadiques, je suis sûre!  
**Notes **: Attention, **SPOILER** pour les tous derniers chapitres du manga, à peu près le tome 36. Si vous ne suivez pas les scantrads, lisez à vos risques et périls.

* * *

La porte s'ouvre sans bruit, et derrière, le silence est encore plus complet. Les rideaux clairs laissent passer la lueur de la lune en un éclairage presque maladif. Dans la pièce, rien ne bouge, aucun mouvement hormis les minces volutes de fumée qui s'élèvent vers le plafond.

Kiba s'avance, et le bruit de ses pas semble résonner comme des coups de canon sur le parquet. Il ouvre et referme la bouche, indécis, déchiré. Tout ce qu'il voit, malgré les larmes qui lui brûlent les yeux, c'est la lueur rougeâtre de la cigarette, et tout ce qu'il entend, malgré l'écho de son propre souffle, ce sont des sanglots bruyants par leur silence.

Il s'arrête devant le lit, ses genoux heurtant le montant en bois, et il manque de trébucher. La tête baissée, il regarde. Il regarde la cigarette qui se consume lentement, qui rougeoie à chaque fois que Shikamaru tire dessus. Il suit des yeux ce petit point lumineux, distingue grâce à lui les doigts fins qui l'entourent, des doigts trop fins, peut-être. Un corps trop maigre, des épaules trop fragiles… et des larmes silencieuses qui maculent des joues creusées.

Kurenai-sensei était dévastée. Kiba l'a laissée avec Hinata, sans avoir vraiment réussi à la calmer. Il n'est pas doué pour ça, il n'a pas les mots qu'il faut. Alors que peut-il dire, maintenant? Que peut-il dire pour apaiser la douleur d'une telle perte? Les mots manquent, s'entremêlent dans sa tête, et sous ses yeux, la cigarette continue de se consommer lentement. Et cette vision le fait frissonner. Quand elle sera finie, quelle lumière restera t'il à Shikamaru?

Il n'arrive pas à croiser son regard. Il n'est pas sûr d'avoir envie d'y arriver, de toute façon. Il voudrait juste… Apaiser cette douleur qui imprègne l'atmosphère de la pièce? Remonter le temps? Serrer Shikamaru dans ses bras et ne plus jamais le lâcher?

Kiba a un sourire presque grimaçant. La cigarette semble être sur le point de s'éteindre, ses derniers rougeoiements comme les plaintes d'une bête à l'agonie, et il tend le bras. Ses doigts ôtent délicatement la cigarette des lèvres de son ami et la portent à ses propres lèvres. Maladroitement, il tire dessus et la fumée âcre emplit ses poumons et brûle ses yeux. Il les ferme et lâche le mégot. C'est à l'aveuglette qu'il tend les mains et empoigne le visage de Shikamaru. Leurs lèvres se rencontrent presque violemment, et, de ses pouces, Kiba enjoint son ami à ouvrir les lèvres. La fumée passe entre eux, en eux, les emplit tous les deux, comme une ultime offrande de deux vivants, en souvenir d'un disparu.

Le simulacre de baiser est rompu quand Shikamaru se dégage. Il a un sanglot étouffé, juste un. Est-ce la fumée ou bien le chagrin, Kiba n'en sait rien, mais il l'attire contre lui sans plus réfléchir, ses deux bras le serrent, et il voudrait pouvoir le fondre en lui-même pour le protéger à jamais, le sentir en lui pour ne jamais le perdre, comme cette fumée de cigarette.

Le visage de Shikamaru est enfoui dans son cou, et les larmes qui coulent sur ses joues baignent sa peau et semblent apaiser de leur fraîcheur la brûlure du tabac dans sa gorge. Kiba serre encore plus fort le corps agité de sanglots de son ami, et il le berce doucement. Il n'a pas de mots maladroits, pas de promesses vides, il se contente de jurer de ses mains qu'il sera là aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. Qu'il ne le lâchera pas. Pas maintenant, et jamais, peut-être…

Et si sur ses propres joues coulent des larmes, Kiba fait en sorte qu'elles soient silencieuses.

FIN.


End file.
